1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coin actuated machines and more particularly to coin measuring and authenticating apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior coin slide art shows a continuing search for methods of coin measuring and authentication. U.S. Pat. No. 3,602,352, for example, discloses a system that checks the coin thickness and diameter at the coin slide and further checks the thickness and diameter as the coin moves into the apparatus. This patent also suggests alternate checks for ferrous coins and for washers with all checks made at one coin elevation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,440 also checks all coins for thickness and diameter at one elevation and does not provide for rejecting a magnetic slug or a washer. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,962 the coins are moved from a lower level to a higher level where the top edges of all coins are in the same plane during measuring for thickness and diameter. Magnets are mounted in the stationary portion of the housing for moving toward a ferrous coin and consequent jamming of the slide mechanism. Washers are stopped by two parallel fingers in the coin path which engage the hole in the washer and prevent the slide from advancing. There remains, however, a need for a coin slide apparatus operable for detecting and rejecting spurious coins or the like as well as detecting and rejecting spurious operating techniques.